


Bite marks

by Faychen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Pepper Potts, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Drug Use, F/M, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Pietro, Omega Shuri, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Wanda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faychen/pseuds/Faychen
Summary: Its Halloween and everything peter wants is to go home, but little does he know, that two man are watching him.The Omega-gen is going extinct and the public doesn’t even know anything about it. But Tony Stark isn’t willing to give up. He´s looking for a way to rescue the Alpha/Omega - Dynamic in a world over flood by ignorant Betas. He is willing to do everything and take it one or two steps to far.





	Bite marks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my hopefully first multiple chapter work!
> 
> I hope that I don’t have to much mistakes in my work, so you can read through it. But just a warning, because English isn’t my first language, so I’m still learning.
> 
> Another warning is, that this Fic will get dark, but I will always put extra warning in the beginning of the chapter, so you can always decide for yourself. Warning of this chapter: Kidnapping, non-con Drug use 
> 
> At least, I know some of you will question where the heck is the alpha/omega-Dynamic, but all of this will come in the next few chapters. So, don’t give it up.
> 
> Edit! I´m updating this chapter, so a lot of mistakes should be gone. Thankfully to Nijura, who beta read the chapter and helped me with my English <3
> 
> Now! Enjoy ♥

„-and when you now add the magnet, the mechanism works. That’s it for today. Next week we will continue with the math and I want, you all to turn your papers in!” the professor wasn’t even looking at the students, as he proceeded to write the last numbers down. Instantly it started to get louder, as the student shoved their papers and supplies in their backpacks. Everyone was in hurry, except for Peter Parker.  
  
Peter was a slender young man, with soft brown hair and eyes like cholate. His aunt always told him, how he would become as handsome as his father, even though he never really saw himself in him. Maybe because he never got to know him or his mother, since both died in a terrible car accident when he was very young.  
Normally he wouldn’t think too much about it, but today it was a special day. The Accident happened today, fifteen years ago. “Earth to Pete, are you there?” the voice of his best friend Ned was pulling him out his thoughts. Instantly he tightened his grip on his notes; “Err sure, sorry I was a bit…you know.” Ned sighed, but smiled, he knew what was going on.  
  
“I know, I know, sorry bud, must be hard…did you catch everything, or should I help out?” he asked and leaned a bit forward to spy on Peter’s notes. Peter himself looked down on his unfinished note and shook his head; “Would be nice, dude, can I borrow them, when I go home this weekend?”  
  
Both stood up and walked out to on the campus. Ned and he were studying bioengineering since this semester. Both didn’t make a lot of friends since they were getting started, but Ned was trying harder than Peter. “It kind of sucks, you know? I can totally understand that you are going home this weekend, but you really miss the big Halloween party! Everyone is coming! And I got my Clone-Costume right on the spot, but without you…can´t you drive back in the morning? I even got a vampire costume for you!”  
  
“Peter had to laugh at the imagine of him with fangs, but then he sighed, “Sorry bud, but I´m more than happy to see May. Since I left, I always have the feeling that she gets lonely.” The response wasn’t enough for Ned, so he started to argue.  
  
The Boys where wandering to the dorm and didn’t notice that two men were watching them. “Jabba or Peter Pan?” asked the man with blond hair. He wore a black outfit with sunglasses, even though it wasn’t that sunny. “Peter Pan, but his surname is Parker, Clint. Peter Parker. Do you think he will run?” his partner answered. He had blond hair too, but he was much taller and had much broader shoulders. “Funny…They always do, but he doesn’t look like a fighter, Cap.”  
  
Cap, or Steve, wasn’t really relieved by his words. He hated this part of his jobs, it was disturbing from time to time, but it was not like he could do anything about it.  
  
“Nat said that he will go home tonight, so we should catch him on the Bus stops. He mostly likes to take the night ride. We should get some rest before work.” Clint seemed not to be stressed about this other than Steve. He always seemed to be the one dude that took life easy.  
  
Steve really was a bit jealous about that, but he knew Clint not good enough to be able to judge. He worked for the clan just since January and this was only his third job so far. Clint on the other hand was an old dog and naturally a good teacher for him. So, he listened to him and both went to the black car, to sleep and eat a bit.

 

Later that night Peter Parker was walking down the dark street. It was already late, but a lot of student in costumes where wandering around. Maybe because of this or the fact, that his over packed backpack was so huge, that he struggled to walk straight; he at first didn’t notice the car that followed him. Clint was driving slowly, while Steve was preparing a few needles.  
  
Only minutes away his destination, a bus stop, he started to get nervous. This part of the street was as usually not very busy, so the car was rather obvious. Nervously his hands ran down to his pockets, so he could feel the cold phone underneath his fingertips. It’s nothing, he thinks, they just want to drop off a kid at the bus stop, but the strange feeling in his gut didn’t leave.  
  
By the time he arrived at the small building with the few stops, he knew that he was followed, but he tried not to panic, as he slid out his phone and tried to call Ned. To his dismay his Phone was death. Fuck, he thought, he forgot to charge it.  
  
The building was closed and just a bored old man was sitting at the ticket counter. Slowly he knocked on the window and they man looked at him in annoyance. “Sorry, um, I know this sounds strange, but there is a car following me. My Phone uncharged, could you please call the police or let me call someone?” The man just lifted an eyebrow, thinking that this was probably a prank; “Sure kid, who is following you? The Bogyman?” Peter frowned and turned his head; “No there is- “  
  
He stopped in the middle of his sentence, because the care was gone. Maybe he overreacted, and the car really was just dropping someone? Peter breathed in the cold air and shake his head; “Sorry…,” he mumbled and walked to a bench. He let down the bag and tucked his scarf in his jacket.  
  
It was Halloween after all, even if the car was following him, it could have been a prank, or they thought he would go to the party and didn’t know the direction? Sure, this didn’t really made sense, but he tried to relax.  
  
A tall blond man came out of the dark and for a moment Peter was sitting straight, holding his breath. But the man was going straight to the ticket counter. The student put a hand on his chest and relaxed a bit more. Just another passenger, at least that’s what he thought. He barley relaxed as another man sat right behind him. “Peter Parker?” he asked and adrenalin was instantly kicking in. “Who wants to know?” Peter didn’t get an answer, just a dirty smirk.  
  
All his alarm bells were going off, so he instantly stood up and jumped a few meters away. He looked to the ticket counter, but his blood froze in his veins. The man behind the glass seemed passed out and the taller man walked towards him. “Calm down Peter”, he said his hands raised as if he was a scared animal; “We won’t hurt you, just come with us.”  
  
Like hell he would trust them, he didn’t even think about this one second. Peter turned around and ran into the dark woods right behind the stop.  
  
“Fuck”, he heard right behind him; “After him!”  
  
“Language!”  
  
He was breathing heavily as he ran between the dark trees, luckily, he could see well in the dark, so he was able to jump over the thick roots without falling.  
  
Peter could hear his persecutor right behind him, but he wouldn’t surrender. When he crossed the small wood, he would get to another highway. There he would stop car and hopefully get help. In his mind the plan was forming and when he saw the light from passing cars, hope was filling his already tired legs.  
  
Few meters were between him and his escape, but just before he reached the last row of trees a huge body slammed into him, throwing him down on the cold ground.  
  
Peter tasted the slightly wet earth in his mouth and all the air in his lungs was pushed out of his lungs. He wanted to scream, but fingers where slipping between his lips. Instantly he bit on them. Peter tasted blood on his tongue, as the fingers were pulled out.  
  
“Kid!” the man barked and tried to hold Peter down, but he wriggled and crawled as much as he could. For just a moment it looked like he could get away, but the man on top of him grabbed his neck and arm. Painful his arm was twisted behind his back, so Peter gave out a painful sound. “Let me go!” he shouted.  
  
“Nothing personal, I hope you understand Peter Parker.” the other man, the shorter one was standing in front of him. Tears were filling his eyes, he felt so weak. The man bent down to him an pushed a needle right into his arm. Peter was willing to fight more, but his head was going dizzy. It was hard to breath or move and it felt like his ears were filled with cotton. Slowly he started to drift into a black space.  
  
Clint laughed, as soon as they brought Peter to the car. It was parked few meters away from the Bus stop. “Did he really bite you? Like a dog?” he lay down the student in the trunk and shut the lid. Steve didn’t say anything licking over the small wound.  
  
Clint didn’t care much if Steve answered or not. He could talk to himself for hours; “The big boss will be satisfied with this, sure his body will get few bruises, but better than the flesh wound last time.” Now Steve answered in a calm voice, while he got into the car; “Last time was just the wrong moment.” Clint nodded in approval;” Now let’s just get home and finally end this job…”  
  
Steve leaned back in his seat, while Clint drove and looked on his phone.  
  
No new Massage.  
  
A little worried he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment or a Kudo if you liked this Prolog, so I know, that some of you want to read more.♥
> 
> If there are any harsh mistakes let me know, so I can correct them.


End file.
